In the domain of game hunting as well as other consumer and commercial uses, animal scents, such as urine, are commonly employed. Unfortunately, animal scent in its liquid form has a reduced shelf-life, and will evaporate quickly or otherwise lose its effectiveness. Thus, what is needed is a way of preserving animal scents while retaining various desired characteristics of the animal scent.